


Whispered Certainty

by shipsbecomearmadas



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsbecomearmadas/pseuds/shipsbecomearmadas
Summary: This is an alternate version of the classic Disney movie Sleeping Beauty.  How would the story have played out if Maleficent never enacted the sleeping curse? What if instead the only curse Aurora faced was a father's misguided love? When Maleficent, the most powerful sorceress in all of the kingdoms is disregarded, she casts a curse on the royals who have disrespected her, while bestowing the princess a gift that even she, as powerful as she is, could not have foreseen the outcome of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whispered Certainty - One shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924214) by [shipsbecomearmadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsbecomearmadas/pseuds/shipsbecomearmadas). 



> This is the multi-chapter version of the one-shot by the same name. That one shot is now mid story and can be read either as a stand alone, or in here. For those of you who have read the one-shot you will find it towards the middle of this story. This is to be a love story between Maleficent and Aurora which encompasses different layers including some elements of D/s dynamic. Updates will be posted every two weeks. 
> 
> This is to be a love story between Maleficent and Aurora with some elements of D/s. The infamous scene where she casts the curse is in this chapter and from then on, the rest is original work. It is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic which started as a one shot of the same name and grew into this. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new spin on a classic tale. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.   
> XO
> 
> Disclaimer: This characters are owned by Walt Disney, I am simply taking them out for a stroll on the sapphic side. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1

 

It was to be the most auspicious celebration the kingdom had witnessed. At least these were the rumors in all of the land, spreading so vast that they even reached her in the Forbidden Fortress. The festivities were to commence tonight and still, her invitation from the palace had not arrived. Surely, it must be a mistake. The King and Queen knew to invite the most powerful being in all of the land. However, her ever faithful pet, Diablo, the only being to never disappoint her, had procured one of the invitations for her. 

 

“We shall go to the festivity, my Pet. After all, we won’t fault their Highnesses for their messenger not being brave enough to come to my castle.”

 

Sentient beings of a magical nature have their own sense of timing. Having power greater than any other in most realms, well, it meant that one made an entrance. Her flair for the dramatic was beside the point!

 

For being the most powerful, thus wealthiest being in all of the kingdoms, the room where the full length mirror sat lacked in adornment, what she herself exuded in vanity. The gray of the stone walls housed only her floor to ceiling mirror on the wall opposite the head of a huge four post bed. An appreciative smirk slowly graced her lips as she studied her reflection to scrutiny. The blackest leather adorned her horns and head fitting as a second skin. The piece complimenting her black velvet dress with wing like sleeves that dropped around her slim figure and flared out at her feet. The purple red leather accents were in stark contrast to the velvety darkness accentuating the purple eyeshadow and blood red lips that adorned her minty skin.

 

Oval black tourmaline ring at home on her right index finger, golden staff with its green glass orb in her left hand, she deemed herself ready to make an entrance. 

 

“Come my pet. We’ve kept them waiting long enough.” 

 

A storm like wind threw open the doors of King Stefan and Queen Leah’s Castle. Banners fell like petals from the ceiling, adorning the lightning that carried her across the distance. As it landed in the middle of the throne room, green flames sprung from the spark it produced as it hit the stone floors. Black emerged in the middle as she appeared. Diablo flying behind her, finding his perch on the glass orb of her staff. She smiled as she realized all invited were gathered already. Pleased with herself to see she had made quite the entrance.

 

“Why, it’s Maleficent.” The shock in Fauna’s voice gave away her fear of the Sorceress.

 

“What does she want here”? Confronted Merryweather whose blue dress and wings shimmied with indignation. 

 

“Shhhh” Flora ever prudent as the eldest of the three good fairies, cautioned the rest to silence.

 

“Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and…”

 

Maleficent’s amusement shone in her voice as she addressed the royal pair on the dais. Sardonic the timbre it took as her gaze landed on the good fairies. A mocking laugh escaping her lips before finishing her thought.

 

“….how quaint, even the rebel.” 

 

Merryweather, being the impetuous of the trio flew charging towards Maleficent until Flora held her back by the cape flowing down the back of her blue dress. 

 

Petting Diablo’s back to smooth his plumage, as she continues to address the assembly. An attempt at keeping her temper in check. 

 

“ I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation.” 

 

Her tone denoting the benefit of the doubt she is still willing to provide their highnesses. 

 

“You weren’t wanted!” Exclaimed Merryweather with all of the ill temper her stout body could muster.

 

The shock at this revelation causing the Sorceress to stammer.

 

“Not wa….? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I best be on my way.” 

 

Danger was apparent. Maleficent’s expression turning devious as her voice feigned resignation. 

 

“And, you’re not offended your excellency?” The fear palpable in Queen Leah’s voice.

 

“Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on the child.” 

 

The sweetness of the Sorceress’ voice causing panic in the fairies who hovered at the foot and sides of the cradle. A barricade of 3 rubenesque and short bodies as if they could protect the infant from whatever spell was about to befall upon her. 

 

Maleficent circled her fingers around the orb atop her staff, calling forth her powers into being. Her voice thundering in the great hall. 

 

“Listen well all of you!” She struck the stone floor of the great hall with her staff. “The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty beloved by all who know her. She shall not possess either of her parent’s folly, for she shall be capable of uniting kingdoms in peace.” She neared the cradle, gazing down at the sleeping girl with hair of spun gold. Alabaster complexion heightened by rosy cheeks. “This is my gift to you, young Aurora.” Whispering the last sentence as if conspiring with the babe.

 

“But, from now until the end of your days, I curse you, your majesties to suffer any and all intrusions I deem necessary. To grant you and your little royal family no escape from my presence whenever it amuses me. This is to remind you that you cannot disregard me at your whim.” 

 

The proclamation made upon the royal family echoes through the castle along with the evil cackle as Maleficent disappeared in the green flames that brought her. Her sonorous laugh and a few black feathers from Diablo being all that remained on the stone floor to serve as evidence of the days dramatic event.


End file.
